


The Disconnect

by changkyunsmbb



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunsmbb/pseuds/changkyunsmbb
Summary: Y/N and Kihyun are in a tough relationship, but they love each other enough to keep trying. Could love really fix everything?





	1. Cheer Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write such a long summary because this is kind of my first fic ever. I wrote this similar to how a play is written just because I thought it'd be easier adding texts and calls in. I hope you guys like it and please leave me all the criticism so I could make my next story better! ^^

The holidays were finally over and everything began to calm. You had been extremely stressed from over-working at your full time cafe job. MoMo Cafe was always hectic during the holidays, and you were just glad it was all over. You could finally be with your friends and spend more time with your boyfriend. As you were thinking of Kihyun, your phone lit up with a call from him.

Kihyun: "Kitten~~ What are you up to? Are you feeling better or are you still exhausted from work?"

He called you this nickname simply because you kind of had a slight cat obsession.

Y/N: "I'm still so sleepy, Ki. Are you going to surprise me and come see me though? I promise I wont mind~"  
  
Kihyun: "Actually, I wanted to come pick you up and take you to go eat some dessert at that cafe you've been wanting to try. You know it'll only be here for a few more days since Christmas has passed."

You cringed at the word "cafe".

Y/N: "I guess I do always make a big deal out of it and I never get to go..."

Kihyun: "Please let me take you, kitten. You've wanted to go every year we've been together. I can't let it happen on our fourth year, too jagi..."

Y/N: "Fine, I'll be ready and waiting for you~~"

Cheer Cafe was a holiday exclusive cafe that was always pretty packed. Kihyun managed to get in through his friend Hyungwon since he was a server at the cafe. He had been trying to get you out of the house to go, but you had been so busy and exhausted after agreeing to work for the holidays. You thought about how cute your boyfriend was, how he was trying so hard to take you out just for the purpose of making you a happy girl. You got into a cute little Christmas themed outfit, dressing up your "ugly Christmas sweater" Kihyun had bought you due to your love of cats.

 _You recieved a text-_  
Kihyun: "I'm here, love"

You raced out of your apartment and to your boyfriend's car.

Y/N: "Kihyunnie, I missed yoouu~"

You said as you hugged and kissed him.

Kihyun: "I missed YOU. "Meowy Christmas"...

He teased you for your cheesy Christmas sweater.

Y/N: "No, "Meowy Christmas" to YOU."

You handed him a gift you had been saving, the box was pretty big so it had Kihyun a little dazed. He shot a look of concern at you, the one he does often when he drops his mouth and stares.

Kihyun: "Why did you get me another gift?"

Y/N: "I really worked hard because I wanted to get this for you. I'm sorry I didn't let you know, I know it's a big surprise but I really wanted this for some reason."

Kihyun looks at you and he has the most grateful smile across his face.

Kihyun: "This is my favorite present yet and I haven't even opened it. Thank you so much, love."

Y/N: "Ah, but you can't open it until you're home!"

Kihyun: "Geez, kitten. You really keep me on my toes, huh?"

Y/N: "MHM~"

You finally get to Cheer Cafe and the excitement hits you. You start dancing around and hanging on your boyfriend. As you're prancing into the cafe you see Hyungwon.

Y/N: "Hi, Hyungwon! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!"

Kihyun: "You better watch it Hyungwon."

Kihyun jokes with his friend.

Hyungwon: "Ah... Kihyun, Y/N. I didn't think you guys would come, haha. Wait here, okay? I'm gonna find you guys the best seat in the cafe."

Hyungwon worked at Cheer Cafe this year as a part-timer. He was a DJ, so he only made his money from playing small parties and clubs. He decided to get a seasonal job so he could buy his family and friends good gifts. He returned and lead you two to the upstairs part of the cafe. There were Christmas lights strung from the ceiling and the walls were decorated in tinsel. There was fake snow and most importantly, they only played little instrumental Christmas songs. You and Kihyun hated Christmas music. You two ordered so many pastries and cakes from the menu just because you hadn't tried anything and knew you wouldn't be able to try them again. Kihyun agreed to pay for whatever you wanted and he just giggled at you every time your eyes lit up at the dessert placed in front of you. You also ordered a warm Christmas spice white mocha to wash down the yummy treats.

Y/N: "These really are so yummy and I wish I could eat forever but I'm getting so full, I'm so SAD."

Kihyun: "Don't be pouty, kitten. I promise we'll come next year and I'll buy you the other half of the menu if I have to. Are you okay though? You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself much and you've been on and off of your phone a lot."

Y/N: "Oh, I'm sorry, Kihyun. I am a bit sleepy, but it's just that Shownu has been texting me and I haven't had the chance to talk to him since I've been so busy."

Kihyun: "Ah, so you've just been talking to Shownu this whole time? I see..."

Kihyun seemed annoyed as he said this and you knew he was. Shownu is a childhood friend of yours, you've known him for 8 years. You and Shownu are really close so Kihyun often got jealous of him when you started talking to him a lot. You were moody and Kihyuns jealousy wasn't sitting well with you.

Y/N: "Yes? He's my friend, I know I shouldn't be on the phone so much when I'm with you Kihyun and I really value our time it's just that I haven't talked to him in a while and I just want to make sure he doesn't forget about me."

Kihyun: "If you have to worry about him forgetting you he must be some friend..."

Y/N: "Seriously, Kihyun? You're jealous, don't take that out on me."

Kihyun: "I'm not jealous of him. You want to waste our time together to talk to him, fine. Do as you please. I could care less anyway."

Y/N: "It's so childish of you to start an argument right now Ki-"

Hyungwon: "Are you guys okay? People are starting to stare... You guys are probably just stressed about the holidays. Chill a bit."

He appeared out of nowhere and suddenly, you remembered where you were.

Y/N: "Take me home Kihyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this while listening to the "Are You There" intro and it was really fun. I hope you guys like it! Also, please leave me some tag ideas, I'm very bad at this! ♡


	2. Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your best friend. She likes Kihyun, but knows how often you guys have been fighting and she just wants you to feel happier.

You woke up thankful to have the next 2 weeks work-free. Your manager had agreed to give you some time off after Christmas off since you agreed to work both Christmas and Christmas Eve. As soon as you woke up and got ready for your day you called up your best friend, Devina.  
  
Devina: "Y/N, I missed yooou~"  
  
Y/N: "I need to vent."

Devina: "Woah, okay girl. What's wrong?"

Y/N: "Kihyun took me to that cafe I always talk about... But he made such a scene, Vina. I was so annoyed and embarrassed. I love him, but lately he's been too much. I was texting Shownu a lot, but I mean, I didn't even get to tell him "Merry Christmas" on Christmas day. I've been so busy that I've had no time to talk to him and I know I'm sucky for texting while on a date, but does it really give Kihyun the right to be so jealous all the time? I mean, he jokes with Hyungwon all the time but I feel like sometimes he really means it and he doesn't even trust his own friend around me? He's the same with Min, too. I swear I can tell. I don't know..."

Devina: "Uh, wow okay... Listen, y/n... First of all how DARE you text while on a date, and I know that's so unlike you but you've been wanting to go to that stupid cafe for the longest..."

Y/N: "Hey! It's NOT stupid, Vina..."

Devina: "Anyways, y/n... I'm serious. Kihyun was probably so excited, you know he was. He was probably just feeling fed up I mean, I'm sure he missed you after his trip and just expected you to have all of your attention on him."

Y/N: "Ugh, you make me feel like shit. You're right though, I guess it's just that I've been noticing Kihyun gets jealous a lot lately and I'm just worried because Shownu really is one of my best friends and I love talking to him and I haven't told Ki yet but..."

Devina: "Oh god, what y/n??"

Y/N: "It's just that, Shownu is actually starting the new year back here. He's coming back to Korea and I feel like things will really fall apart. It sucks."

Devina: "Alright, that's it... Tomorrow is Friday and we're going to a party. You can't say "no". You're finally free from the stress of work and have the days off, please?"

Y/N: "You just said I can't say "no"... Do you even know of any parties happening tomorrow, girl?"

Devina: "No... Buttt..."

Y/N: "I think I know a guy. Let me call you back?"

Devina: "Yesss, let's get it!"

You laugh at your lame best friend. You search through your contacts and text the one guy you know that's always at a party.

Y/N: "Any parties tomorrow?"

Hyungwon: "I'm DJ-ing at a club tomorrow. You in? I'll let my guys know."

Y/N: "Let your guys know?"

Hyungwon: "Yeah, sweetie. I don't let my friends pay for their drinks."

Y/N: "Ahh, I'll see u there dJ h.OnE~~~"

Hyungwon: "Uninvited."

Even though you and Hyungwon weren't as close as he and Kihyun were, you guys still liked to joke around a lot. Speak of the Devil. Your text notifications went off. 

Kihyun: "Y/N"

Kihyun: "Please answer my calls. I'm sorry about the way things happened at the cafe. Can I see you tomorrow? I'll take you out to dinner anywhere you'd like."

Y/N: "I'm gonna be with Devina tomorrow"

Kihyun: "Oh, what are you guys doing?"

Y/N: "We're going clubbing. I want to go clubbing. I haven't been out in a while."

Kihyun: "Clubbing, seriously? You never go clubbing and all of a sudden you just decide to go clubbing?"

Y/N: "Yes, all of a sudden I get a couple of weeks off and I want to do something w my time. Shocking."

You knew you were being hard on Kihyun lately. You knew that Kihyun always had quite a few insecurites, you wanted to help him get rid of the negative thoughts but they were starting to kill your mood and desire for being around your boyfriend. It hurt you, but at the same time you had hope that you two would grow from it. You picked up your phone to call your best friend back.

Y/N: "We have a date at the club tomorrow, babe and it's gonna be a good time since we'll have free drinks and everything..."

Devina: "FREE DRINKS? WHAT? SERIOUSLY, Y/N? WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW?"

Y/N: "Kihyun's friend is a DJ and he's doing an event tomorrow, but I KNOW RIGHT? I wasn't expecting that at all, I just wanted to have a good time."

Devina: "Kihyun wont be there, right...."

Y/N: "NO, and he's mad about it, hahaha."

Devina: "Okay, but that is NOT why we're going. We don't need to get back at your boyfriend or anything..."

Y/N: "Well, I'm not trying to it's just funny that he gets mad when I'm going out with YOU. Anyways, can I spend the night tonight just so getting ready will be easier and more fun?"

Devina: "YESSS, Y/N! SLEEPOVER!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a pretty long story. I have several chapters already written out. I wanted to at least start off with 2 chapters so you guys can decide if you want to keep reading or not. I'll post the next one next Wednesday. It is kind of short, so maybe I'll post 2 again or just post it earlier than Wednesday and post chapter 4 on Wednesday. Thank you for reading!!!


	3. In Vina's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided on updating every Tuesday and Saturday, just until the story picks up. Then maybe it'll go down to only every Tuesday once the chapters start getting a bit longer.

"Y/N.... Wake up~~~"  
  
Y/N: "Hm?"

Devina: "Y/N, it's 1 in the afternoon... You act like we stood up all night taking shots. It was just wine, sis."  
  
Y/N: "I'm sleeeepy, Vina~"  
  
Devina: "Here, I made you breakfast. I had to heat it up all over again since you NEVER WOKE UP, but I wanted to make you your favorite little blueberry pancakes. Also, I invited Minhyuk tonight."  
  
Y/N: "Whaaaat? Minhyuk AND pancakes? The best morning ever."  
  
Devina: "IT'S NOON, BRAT!"  
  
Devina tossed a few of her pillows at you for annoying her. You both sat in bed and ate pancakes together while watching videos from dance studios. You guys met in dance class back when you had time to spend on dancing. It was one of your favorite things to do so you were actually excited to go out to the club tonight. After a half hour of messing around dancing with Devina, there was a ring at the door. Devina ran to the door and you followed close behind.  
  
"Minhyukkie!!!"  
  
You both shouted and jumped onto your friend. Minhyuk worked at MoMo cafe with you. He was always the life of the party and Devina always liked to invite him out with her. She actually met him through you, and you actually met him through Kihyun. You were a little nervous about having him out tonight and you were a bit curious to see if Kihyun had said anything to Minhyuk, but you weren't one to pry so you just forgot about it. The three of you ordered sushi since delivery was easy and sushi was easy to eat while getting ready for the night. You all huddled in Devina's bathroom grateful that there was enough space for the three of you.  
  
Minhyuk: "So y/n, what made you actually want to come out tonight? You're not much of a party girl."  
  
Y/N: "Why is it suddenly so weird that I try to go out and have fun? I love going out, I just haven't really haven't had the time."  
  
Minhyuk: "Okay, so I'm really bad at secrets but I was just wondering because I know you and Kihyun have been having problems BUT I DIDN'T TELL HIM WE'RE GOING OUT I PROMISE!"  
  
Y/N: "Ugh, it's fine I told him. Well, I didn't say you'd be there. He's gonna be pissed, but no I guess I should text him to try to mend things today. I don't want to seem distant. He's just been frustrating..."  
  
Devina: "Hey, mood killers... We're here to have a good time. That's why I'm dragging y/n out with us. She's too uptight lately."  
  
Minhyuk: "True."  
  
Y/N: "Wow, guys."  
  
You all sat around and ate sushi while doing your hair and makeup. Once you were all dressed you spent your time taking selcas together until it was a good time to head out.   
  
_On the ride to the club, you sent Kihyun a text:_  
"Hey, Ki. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on the way to the club right now. Don't worry about me, okay? Because I know you do. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I'm sorry that things haven't been so great lately. Maybe I can see you later?"  
  
Kihyun: "I love you, too kitten. Let me know when you're home, okay? Maybe I can come pick you up if I'm still awake. Have fun and be careful."  
  
Sometimes things just got a little stressful between you and Kihyun but even something like this made you feel so good and secure. You just wished the feeling would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll get better~~~


	4. The Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys I got a little busy w the holidays and my friends and family. How was everyone's holiday? I hope things have calmed down for all of you and I hope you guys had fun and got all the Monsta X merch ya wanted, hehe. Anyways, here's the next part of the story, please leave feedback!

Minhyuk: "The Connect, huh?"  
  
Minhyuk read the clubs name out loud. You guys hurried in and you felt a little too excited. You were dancing around while clinging to Devina and Minhyuk lead the way. The music was so loud that you guys were shouting now.   
  
Minhyuk: "So where do we meet Hyungwon at!?"  
  
Y/N: "I'm texting him now! He said to go straight to the bar, there will be a room in the back and he'll wait in front of it for us!"  
  
Devina: "I can't believe you guys both know this guy and you've never introduced him to me! This club is insane as hell!"  
  
She wasn't lying. It was huge, but even for it being spacious it was packed. It was decorated in neon lights, and the floor was glass, underneath were even more lights flashing. It was the craziest club you've ever been in. The booths were huge and the bar was stocked full, you imagined probably with every kind of alcohol in the world. There was even a top floor. As soon as you saw Hyungwon you shouted out at him.   
  
Y/N: "DUDE THIS IS CRAZY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DOING SMALL PARTIES AND CLUBS??? SMALL!"  
  
He took you into the back room laughing at your reaction. It was a lot quieter there.   
  
Hyungwon: "I know, right? I made a friend recently. His name is Jooheon. He set me up with these guys at The Connect because he liked DJ H.One so much, I wasn't even expecting this I PROMISE."   
  
Minhyuk: "This is so good for DJ H.One! Ah, tonight is gonna be the best night. Forget, New Years!"   
  
Hyungwon: "Hey, I'll still be around for New Years! Anyways, You guys have endless bottle service tonight. I was able to get you guys the best booth here and the biggest, my friends will be with you guys tonight I hope you don't mind. They're really cool though and I know you'll get along."   
  
You guys followed him out to a booth, there were three bottles of alcohol already on the table. Hyungwon had asked the three of you what your favorite kind of alcohol was, now you knew why and you kind of regretted answering. You didn't drink a lot so your tolerance was actually really low, but you knew how to handle yourself.   
  
Hyungwon: "Well, you guys have fun. I gotta get ready for my setup. I better not see any wallflowers here!"   
  
Devina: "......WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME HYUNGWON LOOKED LIKE A LITERAL GOD. I WAS FLOORED AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM I'LL KILL YOU BOTH."   
  
Minhyuk: "Oh no, Devina. I love Hyungwon, but he's a playboy. You'll get your heart broken, TRUST ME."   
  
Devina: "But... who says I have a heart? I honestly don't care if I only get to touch him once..."   
  
Y/N: "Gross, Devina. You're worse than boys are going after a girl, haha. He really is breathtaking though."   
  
Minhyuk: "Oooh, I'm telling Kihyun, Y/N..."   
  
Y/N: "I'll destroy you."   
  
Minhyuk: "Ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard, Y/N. Now I'm gonna have to drink twice as much tonight to forget about that, haha. We all have our favorite drinks here so we better set up shots, because I'm getting bored here."   
  
Devina: "You're right, we could have done all of this at home but WE'RE AT THE CONNECT. We're taking doubles right now!"   
  
You guys start pouring up the drinks, when suddenly 2 boys walked up to you both. One had bright white hair and you immediately noticed his dimples and he had the most beautiful eyes. The other boy was dressed really well, he was wearing a black leather button up that was done up halfway. Underneath he was wearing a white t-shirt and even though he was covered up you could tell he had a nice body. You couldn't help staring at his lips. He noticed your gaze and flashed you a smile.   
  
"You guys are pouring those for us, right?   
  
Minhyuk: "Actually, we're taking doubles. So if we're taking doubles, so are you."   
  
"Doubles? Hyungwon mentioned we'd like you guys, now I know why. My name is Jooheon and this is Wonho."   
  
Wonho: "I honestly thought I'd just be stuck with Jooheon all night, but this is better than I thought."   
  
You swear he was looking at you as he said that. You introduced yourself first.   
  
Y/N: "My name is Y/N. I haven't been friends with Hyungwon that long, but Minhyuk has."   
  
Minhyuk: "Yeah, we've been good friends since middle school. I hope you guys are ready to drink."   
  
Devina: "My name is Devina, but you could call me Vina. We WE'RE ready to drink but now we're just talking again so sit down so we could get to drinking."   
  
They got the message and they took the seats on the outside of the booth, Wonho sitting beside you and Jooheon beside Minhyuk. Thirty minutes passed and many shots were taken. You started feeling a little warm and really wasted. Devina and Minhyuk wouldn't stop shouting at the top of their lungs, you and Jooheon were just giggling at the two the entire time. You noticed Wonho staring at you. He just placed his hand on your left thigh and rested it there. It made you jump a little bit and Wonho laughed. He whispered to you so the others wouldn't listen into your conversation.   
  
Wonho: "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to touch you, haha. I just think you look really beautiful when you smile. I guess my mind just took over my body."   
  
Y/N: "No, I'm fine. I'm just drunk so I'm a little ticklish. You didn't scare me."   
  
You could feel the alcohol was taking you over. Why didn't you want to stop him? He wasn't Kihyun but you didn't care. Was it really all the liquor?   
  
Wonho: "You look a little cold, darling. I think once you start dancing, you'll feel a little better. Come on guys, we've been sitting around too long."   
  
He held your hand as you moved from the booth to the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll follow up w the schedule now that the holidays are over!


	5. The Back Room

You were dancing with everyone, staying close beside Devina. Wonho was right, you were feeling a lot hotter while dancing. You shouted that you were going to the bar to grab a drink and you went off. You ordered a simple mixed drink to keep your buzz going. You felt a head on your shoulders and it made you jump. It was Wonho.

Y/N: "Wonho, what the hell! This time you scared me!"

Wonho: "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it! I wanted to come and make sure you'd be safe. It's a little big in here and some men aren't the very best at treating girls right. You just looked so comfortable, I didn't mean to scare you."

Y/N: "Ah, it's fine, Wonho. I just wasn't expecting anyone. I thought you were some random guy." 

Wonho: "So you don't mind me staying like this then?"

Y/N: "No, I-"

Wonho: "Why don't we go back to everyone else. I want to dance with you, angel."

You guys walked through the packed crowd, you were really drunk and suddenly you thought about Wonho said. Why would you think it was okay to leave alone in a crown like this while drunk as hell? You smiled and blushed at the fact that he wanted to make sure you were okay. When you returned, Devina ran to you and hugged you. You could tell she was wasted.

Devina: "Y/N! Where were you, you really worried me. Why did you leave like that, ah dummy! You really made me sad!"

Devina started crying and suddenly you felt a little bad, even knowing that she was just overreacting because she had one too many drinks.

Y/N: "I'm sorry, Vina! I really didn't mean to make you cry! What the hell? Please stop crying..."

Minhyuk: "Hey, I'm gonna go sit with her for a second and make sure she stops crying and cleans herself up. We are NOT going home yet!"

Jooheon: "You guys wanna go to the back for a second? I'm a little hot and I need a water break." 

Y/N: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I don't know what THAT was." 

You and Wonho awkwardly sat beside each other with your heads thrown back on the couch, just enjoying your buzz. At the same time, you both were just listening to the conversation Jooheon was having on the phone:

"Ah, I.M... You never want to come out with me, seriously.... Well, why don't you just try coming out with me this once.... Ah, fine you're the world's worst best friend.... I'm dragging you out for sure next time, man."

He hung up and you just looked at him.

Y/N: "I.M?? Who's that?"

Jooheon: "He's my best friend. He's always staying in and playing video games on the weekend. Trying to get him to go out sucks.

Y/N: "Aw... I'm sure he'll come with us next time."

Wonho: "With us? So you'll be coming with us again?"

Wonho looked into your eyes and gave a little devious smirk, making sure your attention was on him.

Y/N: "Of course, I am. I wont miss another opportunity. I feel like I haven't worried about anything these past couple of hours. I don't really want it to end."

Wonho: "Come on, guys. Let's go dance."

Wonho grabbed your hand once again and threw Jooheon a look. All 3 of you headed out onto the dancefloor. Wonho immediately grabbed onto your hips and turned you around. You couldn't help but smile and blush. You threw your head back onto him and suddenly you started grinding your body to the music, not realizing you were grinding onto Wonho. You just thought about the music and let all of your thoughts go until Wonho whispered into your ear.

Wonho: "God, you dance really sexy..."

Suddenly things got really heated. You felt your body start to clench up and you realized where you were again. You panicked while still trying to stay cool with Wonho, you were trying to find Jooheon. He was dancing with an unfamiliar girl, but he seemed really into it. You could feel Wonho on your backside and suddenly you remembered the chills in your body. Your breathing grew heavier as you listened to his breathing while he guided your body while holding onto your hips. He turned you around and started caressing you.

Wonho: "You're my favorite thing about this night."

"Uh guys, where's Jooheon...?"

It was Minhyuk. Fuck. Devina was with him and she looked a lot better than she had looked earlier, but this time she looked shocked. You went up to hug her.

Y/N: "I'm sorry I made you upset earlier."

The boys were having their own conversation now so they weren't paying you two much attention.

Devina: "You having fun over there? God, you always get the hot ones."

Y/N: "Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing, Vina. If Kihyun finds out about this he's going to hate me.

Devina: "Just be carful, y/n. Don't worry and stress yourself. Just have fun, but be careful. I love you!"

She was still a little buzzed. Wonho glanced over at you. You suddenly started panicking thinking about what they might be talking about.

Minhyuk: "This probably isn't my place to be saying this, but she has a boyfriend so you probably  
shouldn't get too close to her like that."

Wonho: "A boyfriend? It doesn't seem like she likes him very much judging by the way she was dancing with me."

Minhyuk: "Seriously? You're gross. Stay away from her."

Wonho walked up to you and wrapped his arm around you. You noticed he shot a look at Minhyuk

Wonho: "Come on guys, Hyungwon is telling me to bring you guys to the back room. His set up is over and he wants to hang out with all of us. Jooheon's back there with him."

You guys all greeted each other and sat around the on the comfortable sofa's in the back room. You could tell Minhyuk was upset at you by the way he was staring. Everyone was praising DJ H.One's set when you took Wonho's attention, whispering into his ear.

Y/N: "Did Minhyuk say anything to you? He's acting a little strange right now. I feel like he's mad at me."

Wonho: "No, he didn't say anything, babe. Don't worry. Just relax."

He was rubbing your thigh at this point. Hyungwon shot you both a glance when he noticed the gesture his friend was making on his other friends girl. You guys passed around bottles and shared a few shots. Your eyes were set on Devina and Hyungwon. They were getting along well and were being really touchy with each other. You shot her a wink and she blushed. Suddenly, Jooheon shot up from his seat.

Jooheon: "We should make a beach trip!"

Devina: "Right now!? What it's almost three in the morning!"

Wonho: "Why not, we used to always get really drunk and just go to the beach to cool down and relax. Plus, we all need to sober up and go home eventually, why not sober up there?"

Y/N: "How will we even get to the beach, we're all so drunk"

Hyungwon: "Haha, you're slurring, y/n. I'll get a driver here to take us. It's actually not that far from here. We'll have a bonfire so you'll be warm."

Wonho: "Here, you can borrow this. It's leather so you'll look really cool, too haha."

He joked with you while putting his button-up onto you. He was now just in his white t-shirt and you couldn't help but stare at his arms and chest. He noticed your blushing and ran his palm over your cheek. Everyone got up to pack into the van. Hyungwon came up to you to talk while everyone was out of the way.

Hyungwon: "Hey, stay here. Are you good?"

Y/N: "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you mean, Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon: "I mean, does Kihyun know about this? I know you guys had that argument at Cheer and he told me you hadn't been talking to him much. Are you good?"

Y/N: "Ugh, I mean... I'm just drunk..."

Hyungwon: "But that's an excuse and you know it. Look, I know Wonho. He always gets what he wants. He's kind of just like that. You're drunk, but you know what you're doing... Kihyun's my friend so I'm not trying to tell you how to live it's just, it doesn't feel right. You don't have to go along with Wonho, you know?"

Y/N: "Yeah, I know and I'm trying really hard to control myself. It's just hard. I'll keep Kihyun in mind."

You both head out into the night in order to avoid any questions about why the two of you took so long. You felt a little bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded 2 chapters since I missed due to the holidays. I always have these pre-written. I may start uploading a lot more if you guys are into the story. Please share your thoughts, hehe....


	6. Kihyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot yesterday was Saturday akjhdkjhkdjh I'm really bad at this, anyways this is just a short chapter and it's actually from Kihyun's POV for once. I get really sad writing sometimes because I get too into my own stories, haha. I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter though!

Kihyun sat in bed staring at the ceiling. He was constantly checking his phone, just scrolling through Instagram to pass the time. He was waiting for you in hopes of you staying the night with him. You and Kihyun used to drink a lot and he loved drunk y/n. He loved how sleepy and loving you were and how excited you'd get when he'd give you attention. Suddenly, he remembered the gift you got for him. He got up and went over to the box, he took a picture of it to post later on his social media the way he usually does. He loves showing you off to everyone. He started unwrapping it and when he started to see the box he was shocked.

Kihyun: "No way!"

  
Kihyun started setting up his gift in order to test it out. His thoughts were all over the place at this point.

  
Kihyun: "God, this girl is insane. She really spent all of her time at work just to get me the camera I wanted... Really, how did she afford this?? God, I really made her feel bad that night, too. Wait, memory card full? How is the camera full already??"

  
Kihyun was confused. He went into the photo review and he smiled at what he saw. He scrolled through so many pictures of you, photos of things he had bought you, every memory you could add in without spoiling the surprise for your boyfriend. You took a bunch of Christmas themed photos for him, pictures of you dressed as a reindeer, or photos of Christmas trees and lights. You don't know how the thought came to you but you knew that if you filled up the memory card with cute photos of yourself all dressed up, Kihyun would go crazy over it. He found an envelope with his name across the front "My Kihyun ♡", he opened it up with tears in his eyes.

  
"Kihyun,  
I know this is a little much, but I really wanted this for you. You've been so determined with your work and with you travelling more often, I figured you could use something to enhance your journalism. You've been working hard, so I wanted to also work hard in order to get you the camera you've been wanting. I know it's expensive, but you're worth it. I love you so much, Kihyun. I can't wait to be with you this Christmas and spend time with your family and my family. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for being in my life for so long, Ki. You're the best.  
From: your kitten"

He was feeling really emotional at how much you cared, at how much he loved you, at how hard you worked, and at how bad you guys felt about each other at times. He felt bad about how he accused you all the time like you didn't love him enough to stay faithful. He picked up his phone thinking of how much he missed you in the moment.

  
He texted you-  
Kihyun: "Hey, kitten..."

  
Kihyun: "About your gift, I opened it just now. I wanted to open it as soon as I got home but I figured I'd wait until we were feeling a little better about each other. I realy love it and I really love you. I'm so sorry things haven't been so great and I haven't been the best. I know you're probably wasted and asleep right now, hopefully safe."

Kihyun: "I know it's late, but god I'm a mess and I really love you. This is the greatest Christmas present I have gotten ever, baby. Thank you and I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

  
Kihyun: "You know, I stood up kind of hoping that you'd call me and I'd have you here in my bed with me tonight. I hope wherever you are, you're safe. Goodnight, my love."

You didn't know any of this was going on because you were still with your friends. You were still with Wonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me all the criticism, trust me. I know I need it!


	7. The Beach

You all made it to the beach. You took in the scenery. You loved going to the beach, you loved watching the waves and feeling all of your problems go away with them. You were still snuggled up in Wonho's button up. All of your friends were running up to the fire pit, the boys were laying down blankets. You and Devina got into the van to cozy up while the boys set up. Both of you were drunk and giggly at this point. 

Y/N: "Vina~~ I see you and Hyungwon have been getting cozy together..."

Devina: "Y/N, he's sooo cute! Like listen, I know Minhyuk said he's a playboy and maybe this is part of it, but he's actually such a gentleman. Also, he keeps telling me how beautiful I am and asking me if I need anything and I like I reeally ove you for bringing me to him!"

Y/N: "Woah, that's a tight hug! I love you, too Vina. Thank you for bringing me out this has been one of the best nights of my life. 

Devina: "Could it have anything to do with Wonho?"

Y/N: "Ugh, Vina... I'm too drunk for this right now, please. It's been you, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk against me all night."

Devina: "Well, exactly y/n... I know you're drunk. That's why you could be making bad decisions right now. I love you, but what you're doing is definitely something Kihyun will have a problem with and I don't think you should conti-"

The car door suddenly opened up.

Wonho: "Come on, baby. Bring your blanket so we could sit by the fire."

Devina gave you a look of concern. You rolled your eyes and took Wonho's hand, you knew you were making bad decisions but they felt right. You and Wonho walked toward the others, Devina following behind. He sat down on the blankets and pulled you into his lap. Everyone was staring, but you could tell Devina was especially annoyed with you. She glared into your eyes as she sat between Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Jooheon played music and everyone's mood instantly shifted. Everyone was still pretty wasted but you didn't think it was too bad until Minhyuk sprinted away from the group and started puking. Devina and Hyungwon went to go help him when he fell over since he couldn't hold his balance.

Jooheon: "I'm surprised he didn't puke sooner. That guy really can drink. He finished a whole bottle and was still drinking, haha.

Y/N: "Yeah, he always ends up puking in the end. I don't think there's a time he hasn't puked after drinking, haha."

Wonho: "I really like your friends. They seem to care about you a lot."

Y/N: "They really do. Maybe a little too much sometimes..."

Wonho: "That's a good thing, angel. Do you like the water? We should go for a swim..."

Y/N: "Right now? It's so cold out though!" 

Wonho: "Come on, it'll be fun and it'll be worth it. You're drunk, you're supposed to do at least one crazy thing."

He gives Jooheon a look and suddenly, both boys are trying to get you into the water.

Jooheon: "He's right. We do this all the time. It's pretty nice, actually. It's invigorating. Helps you sober up, too..." 

Y/N: "I don't even have a bathing suit and where did the others go with Minhyuk?"

Jooheon: "You don't need one though..." 

You blushed.

Wonho: "They're in the van right now. They're cleaning up Minhyuk and getting him warmth. He's fine, I promise. Come on..." 

He grabbed your hand and motioned for Jooheon to come with you guys. Your phone suddenly buzzed. It was a text from Kihyun: "Hey, kitten...", you ignored it seeing as it wasn't important, although seeing Kihyun's name made you feel a little guilty. You, Wonho, and Jooheon reached the water and suddenly they started removing their clothes. Your body instantly started burning up at the sight of Wonho without a t-shirt on. He had the most perfect arms, his abs were so defined and his back was beautiful. Suddenly, you started staring at Jooheon, too. Wonho noticed and suddenly stood in front of you. He looked down into your eyes and smiled, he turned you around and unzipped your dress from the back. Your heart was beating so fast you thought you'd pass out from the amount of alcohol you've had. All of your belongings were on the floor now, all three of you in just your underwear... 

Wonho: "You're a little shy girl, aren't you? There's nothing to be shy about, angel."

Jooheon: "Really, it's fun and we're not staring, promise." 

Wonho: "I can't promise that... haha. Come on..." 

Y/N: "Ah, it's really, really cold Wonho."

Wonho: "Mm, the way you say my name is really cute."

Wonho pulled your body closer to his. He was pushing your hair out of your face, then he wrapped his arms around you. You began feeling nervous, so you stared over at Jooheon. He seemed to be enjoying his time in the water. He was floating on his back and watching the stars. It made you smile. The water didn't feel cold anymore, but the wind hitting your body gave you the chills. Wonho grabbed your chin and moved your eyes to his. He whispered to you? 

Wonho: "Why are you smiling over at Jooheon, hm? You don't like me?"

Y/N: "No, Wonho... That's not it at all, I promise. He just looks really at peace, it made me smile." 

Wonho: "Yeah, Jooheon's usually like that. He loves being alone. He gets a lot of inspiration for his music when we make these trips..."

Hyungwon: "Seriously, guys?"

Y/N: "I uh..."

Hyungwon: "You guys always find a way into the water, haha. Now you guys have to dry off. It's getting pretty late and Minhyuk isn't feeling so well. Devina stood with him."

Wonho: "Do you want to go home now? I could take you home later if you'd like."

You and Hyungwon both look at each other. He gives you a look, one that even Wonho notices.

Y/N: "Yeah, it's getting pretty late actually. I'm probably just going to stay at Vina's tonight anyways, so I should head home with her..."

You guys get out of the water and Wonho wraps a big towel over your body then picks up your things for you. He hands you your clothes and your phone and bag. You see that Kihyun has left you a few messages as you all head back toward the fire pit. You check on them while the boys clean up and put everything away. You figured that since the boys are off doing their own thing, you could make sure everything was okay with Kihyun.

Wonho: "What was that about..."

Hyungwon: "What do you mean?" 

Wonho: "You clearly didn't want y/n staying with me..."

Hyungwon: "Ha, no I didn't, man. She has a boyfriend. Her boyfriend is my friend."

Jooheon: "What!? She has a BOYFRIEND?"

Wonho: "Yeah, and so what? I could have had her if you hadn't done that, Hyungwon..."

Jooheon: "Ah, seriously???"

Hyungwon: "You knew she had a boyfriend and you still tried going for her, Wonho? You're so sleazy sometimes. There was no way I was letting her do anything more with you. I hope you didn't kiss her. I was already uncomfortable with her being around you the way she was..." 

Jooheon: "Hey, is everything okay, y/n? Why are you crying??"

Oh no.... Now you're crying and you can't stop.

Hyungwon: "Y/N? Come here, what's wrong? Is everything okay?? Aish, what's going on??"

Y/N: "Can we go somewhere private, Hyungwonnie?"

Hyungwon: "You're back, I see... We'll talk over here while they put everything in the van, okay? Jooheon! Wonho! Y/N and I are going to stay here. She needs some time alone, put everything in the van and we'll be in there in a few minutes..."

Wonho: "Is everything okay, y/n?"

Hyungwon: "She's fine."

Jooheon: "We'll be in the car then. Feel better, y/n!"

Hyungwon: "Is it Kihyun..."

Y/N: "Yes... I feel so stupid, Hyungwon. I shouldn't have done anything with Wonho tonight. I shouldn't have given him the attention I did. I wasn't thinking straight and I'm over

here with him and Kihyun is alone and in bed sending me all of these texts and-" 

Hyungwon: "Slow down, y/n. It's okay. What did he say to you? Is everything okay?"

You show him the texts Kihyun had sent to you-

Kihyun: "Hey, kitten..."

Kihyun: "About your gift, I opened it just now. I wanted to open it as soon as I got home but I figured I'd wait until we were feeling a little better about each other. I really love it and I really love you. I'm so sorry things haven't been so great and I haven't been the best. I know you're probably wasted and asleep right now, hopefully safe."

Kihyun: "I know it's late, but god I'm a mess and I really love you. This is the greatest Christmas present I have gotten ever, baby. Thank you and I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

Kihyun: "You know, I stood up kind of hoping that you'd call me and I'd have you here in my bed with me tonight. I hope wherever you are, you're safe. Goodnight, my love."

Hyungwon: "Ah, Kihyun is really something else when he's talking with you, haha..."

He jokes with you, but it only makes you cry harder.

Hyungwon: "Listen, y/n... I'm sorry. I wasn't really doing anything to stop you. To be honest, I didn't think you wanted to be stopped. You seemed at your happiest. I'm not trying to make things worse and I don't want to make you cry... I love Kihyun, he's my best friend and it really bothered me seeing you with Wonho, but you looked so happy and unbothered. I don't think that you really want to stay with Kihyun anymore and you should really think about that, y/n..."

Y/N: "I know, I know... I wasn't bothered by what I was doing with Wonho, but I'm just so bothered that things are falling apart with Kihyun. You know I bought him that camera he wanted, right? And when I did that... I really meant it. I really loved him. That wasn't even long ago but since then I feel like things have changed so much but I don't want to lose Kihyun next, and I know I need to tell him. I know it's going to mess everything up and he'll never want to speak with me again. I don't know what to do..."

Hyungwon: "Y/N, listen... I'll talk to him, okay?"

Y/N: "No, Hyungwon... He'll be pissed at you for even letting anything happen..."

Hyungwon: "Shhh, it's fine. When Kihyun and I get into arguments we're always cool the next day. It'll be fine. Trust me." 

Y/N: "Thanks, Hyungwon. But just... Let me tell him first, okay? I deserve for him to be mad at me anyways. At least let me tell him..."

Hyungwon: "Fine. Let's get you home now, okay?"

You and Hyungwon walk into the van. Every one of your friends has passed out. Hyungwon even had to wake up the driver, but he had been asleep since he dropped you all off. You sat between Hyungwon and Minhyuk, smiling and cuddling into Minhyuk. From there, it was so easy falling asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed, I tried editing it a few times for you guys. Where do you guys want to see this story go? I already have it written up, but I want to hear some ideas for inspiration. ^^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
